


I'll Take Care of You

by RaisonDetre



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dark Jensen, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Step brothers!Jared and Jensen, alpha!Jensen, dub-con, omega!Jared, young!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas have collars to reign in their aggressive tendancies, unfortunately the grid that keeps them in check fails. Jared is visiting his step brother Jensen when his mother tells him to hide. </p><p>Unfortunately, Jensen's collar is only given to the most unruly Alphas- and he happens to want Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I read a wincest similar to this, so kudos to them for the idea.

There's music. 

It's playing in the living room, feet away from where the kitchen is plotted. The house is open, with wide doorways and floor to ceiling windows reaching far across the home- acting like walls. 

Jared is elbows deep in a sink full of soapy water- he can feel his fingers wrinkle like his grandfather's as he scrubs away at the grime from the iron pan. The pan, according to Jensen, won't fit in the washer. And, when Jared's step dad- Jensen's father- dropped him off last month for some brotherly bonding, he told the young Omega to clean up after himself.

Which was to be already expected, after all, his momma did raise him right- and her only rule for staying over or visiting another's house was to leave it better than he found it. 

So what if he dusted the huge black curtains Jensen kept tied to the side of those huge windows of his? He asked Jensen to buy some flowers on his way back from his job- the company he ran with his father- so he could sit them in antique Mason jars he found while shopping at the local flea market- which was held every week, apparently- from seven in the morning to one in the afternoon on Wednesday. He straightened out Jensen's collection of DVDs, and helped the groundskeeper Jensen hired to come once every two weeks rearrange the front garden into a much more attractive flower bed than an eyesore. 

Jensen, he might be a bit frustrated- maybe. Jared doesn't know, really. Isn't sure how to tell when an Alpha shows any emotion other than the strange lukewarm expression they always carry. 

It's because of the collar, his momma tells him. She says they came in order in the late 70s, and the rate of Alpha- related crimes have decreased by ninety percent. No one talked about the suicide rate of Alphas going up by thirty percent- but who cared when so many of them were becoming well adjusted, contributing Alphas to society?

Not his mother, who re-married a Beta after Jared's father died in prison- where he was sentenced after he forced his momma into a mating bite. Which was forever. Until it wasn't. Wasn't was when one half dies. 

So, Jared watches the slender collar that Jensen wears- it's above his suit's tie because it's supposed to be on display at all times. It warns an Omega of growing emotions. The blue flashing might mean anger, the red could decipher to the need to mate, yellow may be arousal. 

Jared didn't exactly know, he was only fifteen after all, and only here for half the summer. He hardly saw Jensen, and when he did- it was over a quick cup of coffee and his older step-brother promising him he'd take him out on the boardwalk in town or on the luxury boat he kept locked beside the dock Jared would wander down in boredom. 

Jared always received a kiss to the forehead in the morning before Jensen ran to his sleek and slender car, and a kiss to the cheek at night when Jensen thanked him for supper and disappeared with it, practically sprinting to his bedroom.

He texted his mom sometimes, lied and said he was having a fantastic time. Jensen was there plenty, at least mom thought, and she didn't need to worry- because she believed Jared was having the time of his life in Galveston, living beside an ocean he never swam in and taking care of a house no one seemed to live in.

The Omega is listening to music off his phone- it's something by some pop artist. New enough that Jared doesn't know every lyric, but his hips know the beat- following the harsh changes and tunes with each pop as he makes a fool out of himself in the home. 

He's a dancer- of course. His legs are long and slender- hell, everything on the teenager is long and slender. It makes him look graceful when he takes his lessons as an intermediate ballet dancer, but an absolute mess when he tries to match his steps with anything more than delicate, almost dainty, steps that are only achieved by a powerful body. 

His hands are still deep in the sudsy water, and it keeps him from wildly dancing about the kitchen in attempt to match his steps with the music. But he pauses when he hears the alert on his phone- cutting off his music for thirty seconds as an alarm he's never heard before rings.

Probably an amber alert. Jensen's house is in the middle of nowhere, and Jared's chance of leaving it is less than zero- there isn't a reason to check for a description of the missing child. He'll watch the news tonight, though, to see if they were found.

The music is still going, playing along to the erratic tune as he hears crashing above his head. Jensen's home. He almost forgot about the Alpha, he's practically a recluse, hiding in his bedroom for the night. 

Jared smiles, rolls his hazel eyes like it's something funny, and places the iron pan in the other half of the sink to be washed off. He's nodding his head as his music cuts off once again, this time the ringtone to his mother's number is covering the song. 

He huffs, looking at the time and realizes she's thirty minutes early for their nightly ring. 

"Heya mom," Jared says into the cellphone, yawning as he does. It's nearly nine, but considering he's an Omega, it isn't a shabby time to retire. 

"Jay? Oh, Jay baby, Jay," his mother sounds frantic, her tone trembling as Jared listens to her grainy voice. International calls always made it harder to understand his already hard to understand mother- who had a knack for talking fast and slipping into other languages on accident. 

"Ma? Is everything all right?" He asks, rubbing a finger to his temples and listening closely. 

Her words erupt into his ears, almost shaking him as she yells into the phone. "No, no- nothing is right- Jay, tell me you're locked up somewhere. Tell me you're in a bathroom with a knife or a gun or both, Jay- Jay baby, Jay please."

"Mom?" He's confused now, but the icy feeling of something _wrong_ is creeping into his veins, and he finds himself reeling back to the kitchen slowly, swallowing. 

"Jay, the Alpha grid is down- the Alphas- they aren't," she explodes into tears, sobbing into her phone as the static grows with Jared's fears. "The collars are useless- and Jensen, Jensen's a Black Collar, Jay- he's the most aggressive."

His blood runs cold. He's paralyzed where he stands, half in the living room, half in the kitchen. "Wh...at?" Jared finally whispers, strangled the word in two as his heart drops to his stomach with a sinking thud. 

"Baby! Baby, listen to me, listen," and Jared does. 

Jared grabs the knife his momma orders him to. He crushes the handle in-between his palm, and for the first time in his life- since he met Jensen, his step brother- who he's known since he was five, and was his senior by thirteen years- he realizes how big, and how scary, and how _powerful_ Jensen was. With his wide stature, and his strong arms that would throw Jared around in a pool haphazardly with ease, and his green eyes that'd flash into something much darker when Jared would crawl on his shoulders to play water volleyball with the two teenage Betas down the street.

He breathes, deep and scared, and so terrified that he almost sobs, as he walks silently through the home- he doesn't know every nook and cranny of Jensen's mansion- but he knows where a pocket door to a closet hides, with a strong lock and a window big enough for Jared to shimmy through. 

He has long hung up from his mother. He whispered he loved her, and ended the call with her repeating over and over again the same. 

God, he was fucking scared.

The upstairs, where Jensen usually dwells, is silent. Nothing, and Jared has sensitive ears- he'd know if the Alpha was still doing whatever he did upstairs. 

His momma told him to stay quiet. Demanded him not to creep up to Jensen and knock on his bedroom door and ask him if he was alright. She claimed it'd be like inviting a monster into his bed.

So he did. Kept his lips in a tight line as he moved through the house with silent footsteps- praying to God that Jensen had fallen asleep or sidetracked by work or slipped and hit his head on the side of his desk. 

Jared almost screamed in joy when he entered the room with the closet- across from the stairs but still, worth the danger. His momma told him to hide in the house as long as he could. The streets weren't any place for an Omega to find shelter, and facing Jensen was subsequently his best choice. The ultimatum was slipping out of the window if Jensen did find him for malicious intent, and he'd stake out in the garden until the Grid came back on. Hell, he'd swim in the ocean and hide underneath the dock if he had to.

He clutched the knife as his other hand grasped the knob of the closet, happy he had made it. With a breath he didn't realize he was holding, the pocket door slid open and he placed one foot firm into closet.

When he was two feet in, he turned around to close the door, to lock himself safely inside for as long as he needed, he came face to face with Jensen.

He didn't look like the steady, calm, always collected Alpha Jared knew. He was disheveled. His pupils dilated so very much that the Omega could hardly tell he even had green in his irises; his chest was puffed out- like he was attempting to make Jared feel small.

Mission accomplished. 

Jared forgot about the knife in his hand, and with a thud that sounded a lot like his last hope, Jared watched in paralyzed fear as Jensen's nostrils flared.

Jensen's thin collar was off his neck, showing off a pale sliver of skin that never saw the sun, and Jared looked at it as if he was staring the Devil in the eye. 

There wasn't an escape plan, at least, not to Jared. His mind was so stunned, caught around Jensen's eyes and ticking jaw, that he found himself still unable to move. What was wrong with him?

"Omega," Jensen said finally, after a contest of them both accessing one another was cut off of by his growling voice. 

Jared trembled, not letting his eyes carry above the Alpha's collar bone- too afraid what he'd see in the face above the ticking time bomb that was Jensen's body. A heaving, puffed out chest, hands in tight fists, and feet sliding into a wide stance, demanding every ounce of attention in the room.

"Ome-" Jensen began again, before Jared ducked beneath his reach and away from the corner he found himself in. 

There was a moment of stunned silence from Jensen, before he finally understood that Jared was _running_ from him. The Alpha inside him reared its ugly head, outraged at the outright display of misconduct. 

Jared did the one thing his momma begged him not to do, forced the mantra into his skull, because running- running was worse than just taking it. Running was a challenge, running was consent to a game Jared wanted no business in playing. 

His long legs, those strong, toned legs, felt weak now. Shaking beneath him with every desperate stride while his breath pushed out his nose in little, concentrated huffs of air. He could hear Jensen behind him, literally jumping over the leather couch in attempt to beat Jared to his destination. 

The Omega can hear the scraping falls of the Alpha's feet on expensive wood flooring, it manages to steer him faster, quicker, much more desperately to the bathroom door. 

Somehow, somewhere someone is praying for him, they must be- because he's on the other side of a locked bathroom door and heaving, his chest wheezing as his heart tries to beat out of his body. 

Fists fall on the wood separating Jared from Jensen, angry huffs as the Alpha realizes that Jared won- he's safe, tucked on the other side of the door, where his greedy hands can't touch him. 

When the Grid comes back on, Jared thinks, when the Grid comes back on Jensen will stop- someone will come, one of the Betas that repair and replace the collars- and Jared will be safe. It doesn't matter that he's stuck in a bathroom, with no window to the outside world, and his only weapon a plunger. The Grid is coming back on. And Jensen will be taken care of. And Jared will take extensive therapy to forget this, to be able to look his step brother in the eyes again.

He presses his back to the door as he slips his cellphone out of his back pocket, turning it back on as he desperately tries to understand the words he's reading on the glowing screens. 

_UNREPAIRABLE ALPHA GRID OUTDATED AND FOUNDED AS A CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT_

Jared whimpers. 

No help is coming. 

"Omega," Jensen shouts on the other side of the door, everything down to his damn scent turning something inside of Jared into a whimpering boy. He wants to submit, his biology wants to make him a bitch as much as Jensen's makes him an animal. "Omega, open the door- or," there is a deep, heaving breath that makes Jared freeze where he sits, collapsed on the marble floor beside the door. "I'm going to pissed when I get this door open."

"No," Jared whispers to himself. "Alpha, Alpha- no, no, don't be angry, please don't be angry," he begs- and his voice is so small, so timid that he can hardly believe it's his. It's a voice made to calm an Alpha. 

"Open the door and I'll treat you nice," Jensen says into the door. "Knot you real good like the little bitch inside of you wants. Give you something I couldn't before, c'mon darlin', lemme make you mine. Lemme fuck that ass of yours- that ass you've been running around with, waving in my face like a fucking joke- like a taunt. Can't do that Jared, can't- it... I wanna fuck you, c'mon."

"I'm scared," Jared replies, backing from the door as the knob begins to jiggle frantically, the frame almost shaking as he watches with wide eyes. "You're gonna hurt me, you're gonna mate me Jensen- I don't want that. Don't want you to."

"Don't be scared, don't be scared," The Alpha's voice sounds impatient now, even more desperate and angry than before. "Jay, Jay you open this fucking door, I won't hurt you if you open the door."

"I'm scared," he repeats, and he finds that he's in the shower, clutching his knees to his chest and his hazel eyes watering with fat tears leaving salt trails down his ruddy, red cheeks. 

"I wanna go home," Jared begins again. Because he's fifteen. And he hasn't had his first kiss yet, and his mom is half across the world hiding with his step dad in a cupboard with a pistol pointed to the outside forces. And he wants his momma. Wants her more than he ever has, to tuck his head in her collarbone, cry until he's dehydrated and his head hurts. And he's going to be fucked by his uncollared step brother. The thought rung out even more tears- because he didn't care that he was going to have sex with Jensen- but with an uncollared Jensen. "I wanna go-"

He tries to say it again but he's cut off by the sound of the door suddenly crashing to the ground; when the dust settles, he finds himself staring at Jensen, who is staring back at him with a grin that makes him want to purge. 

"Get out of the fucking shower," Jensen growls at him. 

No. No, he can't even move but he stares up at Jensen with watery eyes and a red nose, his bangs in his eyelashes as his upper lip tries to stiffen up. 

"I don't wanna," Jared sobs, finally- his voice breaks in half, and maybe if Jensen has a soul left, he'll hear the fear and desperation in the Omega's voice. 

He doesn't. 

The shower is filled with both of them, and Jensen grabs Jared around the waist to pluck him off the ground like a flower. He heaves him easily over his shoulder, a hand resting on his ass as Jensen plays with the hem of Jared's sweatpants. 

The Omega reaches for any kind of purchase against the walls he passes, clutching at the shower's frame only for a few seconds before they're pried off and a warning bite is given to his torso through his shirt. 

He's terrified as Jensen plants him on the carpet of a study he's never been in before- and Jensen is instantly following him with a thud. 

"Je- Jensen, please, don't- don't," he begs, pleads with because he knows a collared Jensen would be a gentle lover, the collar forces their excitement to be shocked out of their systems before it reaches dangerous levels like this. But this Jensen? An explicit Alpha with aggressive tendencies? 

"Shut up or I'm going to fuck the words out of you," Jensen grunts as Jared does. His mouth clamps shut and the Omega's only reward is being flipped over onto his stomach, his knees forced beneath him as Jensen pushes his head down. 

A breeding position. A natural position. 

"Think it's easy, huh?" The Alpha growls as Jared's sweatpants are yanked down, his ass suddenly touching the cold air. Jensen cups the globes of flesh, entertaining himself with Jared's ass as the Omega squirms beneath him, hands blossoming out in front of him as he tries to escape, fingers reaching for a grasp of anything useful. 

"Watch you come here, stay home like a good little Omega," Jensen taunts into Jared's ear, nipping with his teeth at his lobe before sitting back up to play with his ass. "Scent's everywhere, in my kitchen, in my living room, in my car, in my clothes, on my bed. Ask me at work if I've mated, just the idea of fucking you got me electrocuted." 

"Four weeks, everyday- I came home, and you took care of me, and I couldn't give you anything in return... because... because of that damn collar," Jensen growled into the cold air. "I'll make up for it today, I swear- won't walk for weeks cause your ass aches so bad."

"N-no, no, I don't need anything. Don't want anything," Jared begs, his hands carding through the carpet as he feels the press of bare thighs on his ass. 

"S'fine, Jay- I know what you need," Jensen said. "Need my cock, my knot, huh?"

"No! No, Jensen- I don't need it," Jared sobs into the crook of his elbow, his other hand reaching out in attempt to shimmy out of Jensen's grasp. 

Suddenly, the pressure of Jensen's thumb is heavy on the nape of the Omega's neck. His mouth is open, tasting carpet, as he coughs for air. 

"You need my cock, Omega, say you fucking need my cock," he commands, and a voice Jared hasn't heard before- a voice he's only read about in history books- rumbles out of Jensen's chest. 

"I- I-" Jared honestly tries to say it, but he's sobbing in his arm and he wants nothing more to curl into the nearest corner in solitude. "I- your cock," Jared screams, trying to rip the words out of his throat as Jensen's fingers are tight the back of his head. 

"You want it?" Jensen asks, voice low and hot on his ear. 

Jared nods, because no- no, he doesn't- but he wants to live. Wants air and wants this to be over as soon as possible. 

"Crying? Is my Jay crying cause he aches so empty," Jensen whispers, and Jared has to bite down on his lip when the Alpha's tongue catches a tear at his cheek. "Is he?" He presses on when Jared doesn't answer. 

He nods viscously, tilting up his ass as if he wanted it, and Jensen's grin is crooked and terrifying as a huge hand goes to lock his wrist together. 

"No, no, Jen- lemme, lemme have my hands, please, please," Jared manages to wiggle around enough to stare up at his step brother, begging with his hazel eyes for this one luxury. 

Jensen plays with the idea in his head, his hands working on belt as he stares down at the Omega he has pinned down. Jared's shirt is pushed up to his shoulder blades, his sweats are down to his ankles, and Jensen doesn't like the view well enough. 

Jared is manhandled out of his clothes, splayed naked on the ground as Jensen grins, satisfied.

"I'll let your hands free," Jensen begins, sitting up as he tugs his dick out of his pants. Nine inches of an Alpha cock is standing straight, his knot- God good, the terrifying knot- is already beginning to swell at the base. "If you ride my cock."

The Omega trembles as he sits up, long limbs beginning to prod with goosebumps from the cold. 

"You're still gonna ride it, either way- but if you put yourself down on it, I'll let you hold my shoulders."

Jared begins to cry again, but he nods and sets his feet apart, trying his best to gather balance while he straddles the fully dressed Jensen. His hands clutch to Jensen's head, and he hates the way he hides his face in the Alpha's neck, and how Jensen's wandering hands are making his knees tremble. Even more, he hates the slick that has been leaving his thighs wet for the past ten minutes. 

"You can go slow," Jensen whispers into his ear. "It's a lot to take, it'll stretch you out the way you need."

Jared nods, and at the first touch of Jensen's cock, he sobs- terrified because it feels weird and different and not anything like his fingers. 

Jensen bucks up, forgetting that this was Jared's pace, and the Omega screamed as he felt the intrusion of the thick head. 

He loses his balance, and he sobs even louder as he falls and seats himself completely on Jensen's cock, feeling the rough denim on his ass and his own dick on Jensen's t-shirt. 

The mantras of 'uh, uh, uh' is spilled from his lips as he tries to pull back up, but Jensen seems to think it was a request for more. The Alpha takes the Omega by his long tendrils of dark hair and forces him back down as he thrusts up, grinning and leaving sloppy kisses on every inch of Jared that's tangible to Jensen. 

He's fucking up into Jared with a brutal pace, and good God, Jared is sobbing and hiccuping and pushing himself deeper into Jensen as the Omega inside of him seeks some kind of fucked up solace within Jensen.

Jensen laughs- and he's groaning, and whispering something, until he's shouting it like he hasn't already proved it. "MineJaredOmegaminemine," it's all one word, Jared finds- there are many synonyms for Jared that all condone him to belong to Jensen. 

"Hurts," he sobs- because, even when he slipped onto his dick, it had been more of a pleasurable burn- but now... something is growing, something is fucking expanding into his hole and he tries to stand up- until Jensen yanks him down again. 

"Knot, s'mine knot," he grunts, and Jared doesn't have time to realize Jensen is pumping cum into his body until he feels him still, and his ass seems like it was split apart.

The knot is anchored inside of him, and Jared has no choice but to stay frozen. When he moves, Jensen growls and fucks up into the Omega's ass with his knot, pushing it to places that make Jared's stomach bulge. 

He's closing his hazel eyes now, lashes drooping down as he stares at Jensen- who's eyes are blown to black and red and the tiniest sliver of green. He misses his green.

"Sleep, Alpha," he whispers, surprised that the warm feeling in his stomach is making him hazy instead of scared shitless. 

"Neck, Omega," Alpha asks, and Jared nods. Without a second thought, he bares his pale stretch of skin, and feels dull teeth nipping over his collarbone. He knows Alphas have canines, left over survival adaptations from days when man and beast walked together, but he doesn't expect Jensen to dive his teeth into the flesh of his neck. 

He knows it's a mating bite. It means he's stuck with Jensen till death do they part. The boy inside of Jared wants to sob. But the Omega inside of him preens with the fact he caught such a strong and aggressive Alpha.

"Sleep?" Jared whispers- and he doesn't recognize his own voice, or remembers telling his hips to swivel down on Jensen's knot to make them both groan.

"Course," Jensen grins, sated now that his Omega is finally his and probably knocked up with a litter of his pups. He stands up, Jared still on his knot, as he begins to climb up the stairs, Jared already dozing on his shoulder. 

It was finally Jensen's turn to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. And I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I may continue this verse, just depends on the outcome and my own muse.


End file.
